Dragonniers à la vie à la mort
by Karuka-san
Summary: suite T. Eragon fera une découverte qui changera son destin et celui de l'Alagaesia. Des Dragonniers reviennent d'entre les morts alors qu'un troisième arrive et que Murtagh s'enfuit !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Capture ?**

_**Murtagh ôta Zar'roc de la main d'Eragon et détacha le fourreau de l'épée de la ceinture de Beloth le Sage :**_

_**- Si j'étais devenu comme mon père, je porterais l'épée de mon père. Thorn est mon dragon, et il doit être une épine dans la chair de nos ennemis. Il est juste que je manie l'épée **_Souffrance_**. Thorn et Souffrance, cela va bien ensemble. D'ailleurs, Zar'roc devait revenir au fils aîné de Morzan, pas à son cadet. Elle est donc mienne, par droit d'aînesse. Je suis ton frère aîné Eragon…Tu ne peux le nier…** (NDA : citation du livre)_

- NOOOONNNN !!

Eragon se redressa en sueur. Encore ce cauchemar, depuis la fin de la bataille, il l'assaillait tout les nuits et une bonne partie de la journée. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Sans un mot, il se leva et s'habilla. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était à Ellesméra en compagnie de son cousin, de Saphira et d'Arya. Le voyage s'était fait en silence, Eragon se faisant de plus en plus silencieux et solitaire. Roran avait bien essayé de parler avec lui mais, il répondait toujours par demi-phrases, se renfermant de plus en plus sur lui-même.

A vrai dire, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et se perdait de plus en plus dans les méandres de son esprit tandis que Saphira tentait de l'égayer un peu.Mais rien n'y faisait.

Il marchait vite et à travers le rideau de ses pensées, il sentit la présence de Saphira aux dessus des arbres, le suivant comme son ombre. Il atteignit de vieilles ruines qu'il contourna avant de s'asseoir au pied d'un tremble. Peu de temps après, Saphira atterrit écrasant au passage quelques vieilles pierres. Il se leva pour aller à sa rencontre et au moment où il allait caresser son museau, la dragonne disparut. Il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit pivoter tandis qu'une deuxième irradiant de magie se plaquait sur le front du jeune Dragonnier. Les jambes du jeune homme se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'effondra. Sa dernière vision et sensation cohérente fut un œil noisette pailleté d'or ainsi que des bras le soutenant avant de doucement l'allonger sur le sol. Eragon se sentit partir alors qu'une vision s'imposait à lui sous le regard bienveillant presque protecteur de celui qui l'avait endormit. Quelque chose goutta sur le front d'Eragon. L'inconnu venait de verser une seule et unique larme.

**_« Il y avait un magnifique château de marbre. Ses quatre tours étaient surmontés de toit fait en basalte. Les remparts empêchaient la vue intégrale du château. Devant l'immense porte, sur le pont-levis, un homme tournait en rond, attendant visiblement quelqu'un avec impatience. Il était de haute taille, ni gros, ni svelte. Ses traits fins et gracieux ainsi que ses oreilles effilées laissaient témoigner qu'il était apparenté aux elfes. Ses cheveux bruns, presque noirs étaient mi-long quand ils encadraient son visage mais, à partir de sa nuque, ils descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos en étant retenus par une queue de cheval. Une mèche de ses cheveux cachait son œil gauche. Le droit était noisette, pailleté d'or._**

**_L'homme était vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir et souple. Ses bottes, elles-aussi en cuir enserraient étroitement ses pieds, ses chevilles et ses mollets, elles lui arrivaient juste au-dessous des genoux. Il portait un haut sans manches noir qui était maintenu à la taille par une ceinture en peau à laquelle était accrochés une petite sacoche, trois poignards à lancer et un couteau de chasse au manche d'ivoire. Son avant bras droit était recouvert d'un épais gant en cuir noir. Le dos de sa main était protégée par une plaque de métal qui continuait jusqu'à son coude._**

**_Son attente fut récompensée par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains coupés court et aux oreilles pointues comme son camarade. Ses yeux perçants d'un noir profond brillaient de vie. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir rentré dans de bottes brunes qui lui arrivaient aux genoux. Il portait un haut à manche longue blanc par-dessus duquel était passé une tunique verte sans manches attaché à la taille par une ceinture en cuir grossier. Sur celle-ci, était accroché dans son fourreau une épée à la garde en argent sertit d'une émeraude grosse comme le pouce. Il portait aussi des gants de cuir noir par-dessus son haut blanc. Attaché dans son dos, il y avait un magnifique arc en if dont le carquois, lui aussi dans son dos était remplit de flèches aux plumes de cygnes._**

**_Celui-ci lui tendit une cape de voyage brune qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler tandis que le châtain faisait de même. Puis, le nouveau venu prit la parole :_**

**_- J'ai reçu l'autorisation. Nous partons tout de suite._**

**_- Enfin ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre et puis, je vais enfin pouvoir les revoir et payé ma dette envers toi._**

**_- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire._**

**_- Je sais…_**

**_Au même moment, les arbres se ployèrent tandis que deux silhouettes recouvraient les deux hommes._**

**_- Il faudra faire attention à ne pas se faire repérer par Galbatorix ni le nouveau Parjure._**

**_- Tu as raison, rétorqua le brun en levant la tête._**

**_Comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que la fin de la conversation, deux dragons se posèrent doucement à leurs côtés._**

**_L'un était d'un beau vert émeraude, ses griffes comme ses cornes étaient argentés._**

**_L'autre, avait les griffes, les cornes et le bout de la queue blancs. Le reste de son corps était rouge, rouge comme le sang… »_**

Me revoilà avec une fic en grande partie écrite mais partiellement abandonnée. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 :_**

**_Les Œufs et le temps_**

Un bruit strident déchira les tympans d'Eragon. Celui-ci se redressa en sursaut et dans la foulée, enfonça le petit bouton du réveil minuscule que lui avait donné Oromis. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui un peu perdu. Il se trouvait dans la maison-arbre qui avait appartenu à Vrael. Le soleil coulait à flots dans la chambre et la couchette vide de Saphira disait qu'elle était partie tôt pour chasser.

- Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve…

Son cousin passa alors la tête dans la pièce, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux cernés et l'air pas du tout réveillé. Il bailla largement et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de sonner ?

- Un réveil. Je dois me préparer pour l'entrainement. Vanir ne devrait pas tarder. Tu devrais faire de même.

Roran hocha la tête et repartit en baillant.

- Heu…Roran ?

- Oui ?

- Par là, c'est un cul-de-sac…

- BONG !

- AÏE !

- Ca ira ?

- Ouais, ouais, ne t'occupe pas de moi…

Eragon secoua la tête avec une ébauche de sourire. Puis, il se leva, se doucha et se rasa en vitesse. Enfin, il enfila de nouveaux vêtements : des bottes et d'un pantalon noir comme de l'encre et d'un haut bleu saphir qui se fermait par un lacet placé au niveau du cœur. Puis, il prit le carquois et l'arc que la Reine lui avait donné en poussant un soupir de regret de ne pas sentir le poids rassurant de Zar'roc à ses côtés.

Il descendit de l'arbre tandis que Saphira se posait dans l'herbe douce.

**_« Bonjour Saphira. Ta chasse a été bonne ? »_**

**_« Oui, Eragon. J'ai attrapé un jeune bouc mais, je m'inquiète pour toi depuis qu'on a revu Murtagh et qu'il t'a dit que Morzan était ton père, tu n'es plus le même… »_**

**_« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. C'est juste que j'aie du mal à me faire à l'idée que je suis le fils d'un Parjure…Mais, aujourd'hui, je me sens étrangement calme et puissant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive… »_**

**_« Je pense que nous le saurions bien assez tôt si nous demandons à Oromis… »_**

Le dragonne coupa le lien et s'envola. Quelques temps plus tard, Roran descendit à son tour vêtu de la même tunique son frère sauf que le pantalon était brun et le haut de couleur automne.

Ensemble, les presque frères se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement où les attendait déjà Vanir. Roran alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin tandis que le dragonnier et l'elfe se mettait en position avant d'engager le combat.

**_Plus loin..._**

Le châtain regardait avec amusement les deux dragons. Puis, il prit un air faussement contrarié et déclara :

**_« Vous auriez pu prévenir avant qu'on parte. Si on l'avait su, on aurait attendu… »_**

Le dragon vert tourna un regard affectueux vers son dragonnier.

_**« Je suis désolée mais, je ne pensais pas que ca arriverait aussi tôt. »**_

_**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu es une dragonne et Aiedail est ton compagnon. Ca devait arriver un jour ou l'autre… En attendant, félicitation à l'heureuse maman et à l'heureux papa !! C'est trois œufs sont magnifiques !! »**_

_**« Ils sont tous destinés à des dragonniers. Cela prendra du temps avant qu'ils n'éclosent… »**_

_**« Du temps ? C'est justement ce qu'il nous manque… »**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3_**

**_Il est en vie…_**

Eragon aida Roran à monter sur Saphira avant que celle-ci ne prit son envol. Le dragonnier expliqua qu'il allait voir ses deux Maitres et fit jurer Roran en Ancien langage de ne rien dire sur ce qu'il verrait sans l'accord des elfes. Roran promit et manqua de tomber de Saphira quand il vit le majestueux dragon doré. Eragon salua rapidement Glaedr avant de rentrer dans la cabane suivit de on cousin. Oromis était en train de d'écrire mais, quand le jeune semi-elfe entra, il se redressa d'un bond et fit quelque chose qui surprit au plus haut point Eragon : il le serra dans ses bras. Puis, il se recula, regarda dans les yeux Eragon et demanda en Ancien langage :

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt que Morzan était ton père. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Ebrithil. C'est du passé maintenant, même si j'aurais aimé l'apprendre ne pas l'apprendre dans un combat contre mon propre frère aîné. mais bon, même si Morzan est mon père –au sens biologique du terme- je ne la considère pas comme tel. Pour moi, mon véritable père est Garrow et j'ai non pas un mais deux frères : Roran et Murtagh.

Oromis le regarda dans les yeux et poussa un soupir triste en secouant la tête et sortit de la cabane suivit des deux cousins pour se diriger vers une petite colline qu'Eragon remarquait seulement maintenant.

- Tu as tort de dire ça sur ton père…Suis-moi…toi aussi jeune Roran…Tu as le droit de savoir étant donné qu'il s'agit de ton oncle…Il est temps que vous sachiez la vérité au sujet de Morzan…Il est grand temps.

- Que voulez-vous dire maître ?

- La prochaine fois que tu verras Murtagh, demandes-lui quel était la couleur des yeux de votre père. Il te répondra noir.

- Et alors ? Ca ne répond pas à ma question…

- Le noir n'est pas la couleur naturel des yeux de Morzan. A l'origine, ils sont de couleur noisette, nuancés d'or, tout comme les tiens.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport…C'est de la génétique et puis, vous m'avez dit qu'avec la magie noire, les yeux deviennent noirs.

- Non, non. Je vais t'expliquer. Il existe un sort qu'utilisent les Ombres. Il consiste à sceller l'âme de la victime et de la remplacer par une infirme parti de celle de l'utilisateur pour pouvoir utiliser un corps et faire ce qu'il lui plaît avec. La victime pouvait reprendre le dessus mais, Galbatorix a usé de ce sort sur Morzan et, s'est arrangé pour qu'il ne se délivre jamais du sort pendant un combat au pire, c'était le roi lui-même qui achevait les adversaires de ton père quand celui-ci reprenait le contrôle…Morzan était condamné à voir ce que son corps faisait, ordonné par Galbatorix sans pouvoir rien faire. Quand j'étais emprisonné, Morzan s'est interposé entre moi et Galbatorix et, a reçu à ma place un coup de fouet. Le roi ne s'est pas arrêté là et s'est totalement désintéressé de moi tandis qu'il fouettait sans pitié Morzan. Inutile de te dire que j'étais surprit. Un traître, un Parjure et mon propre disciple qui plus est, qui était pourtant sensé être du côté de Galbatorix venait de l'empêcher de me fouetter et prenait les coups à ma place. Galbatorix ne s'est pas arrêter là, au bout d'une heure, il a jeté le fouet avant d'utiliser la magie pour lui briser les bras et les jambes avant de le soulever de terre et l'envoyer sur les murs et le plafond avec une force inouïe. Il a continué comme ça pendant cinq heures quand il s'est arrêté, ton père était au bord de la mort et n'avait plus beaucoup d'os encore intacts. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas comprit puis, une semaine de torture plus tard, c'est Morzan lui-même qui m'a fait échappé des prisons royale…En fait, c'est Brom qui m'a apporté les réponses à mes questions, en revenant, vingt ans plus tard ici, en larme et portant le corps inerte de ton père avec lui. Il m'a alors tout expliqué. Le fait que Morzan était contrôlé ne m'a pas trop surprit car, vois-tu, depuis le début je n'arrivais pas à croire que ton père aurait pu être un Parjure. Il a toujours détesté la violence et ne prenait les armes que pour les entraînements et seulement contre des ennemis. Il préférait de loin soigner les gens et leur donner des conseils. Brom m'a alors transmit les dernières volontés de Morzan : celle de te protéger toi et Murtagh et si possible vous entraîner…

- Impossible ! Morzan n'était pas au courant pour moi ! Ma mère ne lui a jamais rien dit sur sa deuxième grossesse…

- Il semblerait que non. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ton père à demandé à ta mère de se mettre en sécurité pour te protéger toi et elle de Galbatorix ensuite, il s'est juré à lui même de ne jamais révéler ton existence au roi. Ainsi, le roi n'en a jamais rien su. Malheureusement, ton frère était déjà sous l'influence de Galbatorix. Brom s'est alors installé à Carvahall pour veiller sur toi…

L'elfe se tut alors qu'il arrivait en haut de la petite colline. Là, il y avait deux petites croix en bois sur laquelle était gravé :

**_Ici repose Morzan et son dragon : Aiedail,_**

**_Qui ont été forcés de suivre le mal._**

**_Qu'ici, ils puisent reposer en toute tranquillité_**

**_Sans remord car rien de ce qu'ils ont fait_**

**_N'étaient de leur faute…_**

Oromis prit alors, la parole, les yeux remplit de larmes et de tristesse :

- Comme vous le voyez, Morzan a été enterré là. Seul Islanzadi, Brom et moi-même étions au courant à présent, vous l'êtes aussi et je vous pris de reconnaître Morzan pour ce qu'il était réellement et non ce qu'il a été forcé de devenir à cause de Galbatorix.

- Mais pourquoi Brom et vous, ne m'avez rien dit ? J'aurais put comprendre…

- Si je ne t'ai rien dit et Brom non plus c'est parce que nous avions peur, peur que tu te lances sans réfléchir à Uru'baen et ne défie le roi alors que ton entraînement n'étais pas terminé.

Eragon se laissa tomber à genoux, abasourdis, les yeux rivés sur les deux croix en bois. Tout cela était si soudain et pourtant…tout concordé, le fait que Galbatorix ne sache pas son existence, le fait que Brom était à Carvahall et non ailleurs ainsi que le reste…

Des souvenirs lointains des moments qu'il avait passé avec le vieil homme lui revinrent en mémoire : les longues soirées pendant lesquels il lui posait toutes sortes de question quand il était gosse et les sourires chaleureux qu'il lui faisait. A ses souvenirs, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il releva la tête et regardant son Maître, il demanda :

- A…A quoi ressemblait Mor…Mon père ?

Oromis lui sourit, conscient de son trouble et répondit calmement :

- Ses yeux était noisette pailleté d'or comme les tiens. Il avait des cheveux bruns, presque noirs –comme ceux de Murtagh- attaché en queue de cheval sur la bas de la nuque mais qui laissé quand même échapper quelques mèches mi-longue autour de son visage. Il était assez grand et musclé. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu –c'est-à-dire quand Brom l'a ramené ici- une mèche caché son œil gauche…

Eragon pâlit…Morzan était...l'homme qu'il avait vu dans son rêve ? Non, c'était…

- Impossible…

- Rien n'est impossible Eragon, rétorqua Roran en le regardant.

Oromis, lui fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?

- Je…Je crois que j'ai rencontré mon père en rêve mais…la plupart du temps, ceux-ci sont prémonitoires, je vais bientôt voir mon père. Mais, comme il est mort, c'est totalement impossible…

- Tu as raison…C'est…

- Attendez un instant ! s'écria Roran. Comment c'est déroulé ton rêve au juste ?

- Et bien…Dans mon rêve, je me suis réveillé d'en cauchemar en hurlant et je suis sorti, peu après j'ai vu Morzan…Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Cette nuit, je t'ai entendu crier puis, je t'ai vu sortir mais ne pas revenir…

- Mais alors…Ca voudrais dire que Morzan…Est encore en vie !!

Voilà la suite, un peu en retard, certes, mais la voilà tout de même.

Cette fic a été commencée vers la fin du mois de juin 2007. Au mois d'octobre, je l'ai mis en pause avec 17 chapitre dont le 18 a moitié écrits. Ne pouvant plus aller sur le site originel (pour cause de problème technique), j'ai recommencé à la poster ici. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'ainsi, j'arriverais à écrire la suite...

Biz

Karuka-san


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Energie et menace de mort.**

**Morzan entra tranquillement dans la grotte où il se cachait lui et ses amis. Il fut accueillit par un rugissement de son dragon rouge qui vient frotter son museau contre son bras.**

**« Et bien, l'heureux papa et en plein forme à ce que je vois… »**

**« Tu étais au courant ? »**

**« Si tu crois que je n'ai pas surprit les regards que tu échangeais avec ta compagne, tu te****trompes !! »**

**« Ca se voyait autant que ca ? »**

**« Autant qu'un dragon bleu dans un désert de sable blanc »**

**« Morzan ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »**

**« Je sais, c'est pour ça que le dit ! Où sont-ils ? »**

**« Au fond de la grotte. Ils font semblant de se chamailler… »**

**« Humph…Changeront jamais…. »**

**Tout en secouant la tête et en souriant, Morzan se dirigea vers le fond de la grotte. Là-bas, le châtain et la dragonne émeraude étaient plongés dans une longue discussion. A leurs côtés, posés sur de la paille, enveloppés par des couvertures les nouveaux œufs attendaient. L'un était blanc comme la neige et parsemés de veinures argentées et dorées. Celui du milieu était violet sans aucune tâche. Le dernier était doré et l'homme ne pu s'empêcher de penser avec nostalgie aux années passées aux côtés de son maître et de Glaedr.**

**Le châtain l'aperçut et alla à sa rencontre en souriant.**

**- Alors ?**

**- Il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère…**

**- Encore heureux !! J'ai déjà du mal à ne pas te confondre avec ton fils aîné et tu voudrais que je fasse de même avec ton fils cadet ? Mais t'es pas bien ! s'écria son compagnon en prenant un air faussement horrifié.**

**- Ca viendra avec le temps…rétorqua avec un demi-courir l'ancien Parjure.**

**Il s'approcha des yeux pour bien les examiner quand il fut prit d'un étourdissement.**

**« Déjà ?...Tant pis, si ça peut les aider… »**

**Et sous les yeux horrifiés de son ami et des deux dragons, Morzan s'évanouit, le teint aussi pâle que la mort et atteint d'une étrange fièvre…**

**Roran se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir. Toutes ses révélations en meme temps…il en avait la tête qui tournait. **

**Il jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin, eut juste le temps de remarquer son teint anormalement pâle avant de la rattraper alors qu'il perdait connaissance. Oromis s'approcha immédiatement du jeun dragonnier et posa sa main pâle du front d'Eragon.**

**- Il est brûlant**

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?**

**« Ce matin, les interrompit Saphira, il m'a dit qu'il se sentait étrangement calme et puissant. »**

**- Alors, il a réellement rencontré Morzan…murmura pour lui même Oromis.**

**- Que voulez-vous dire ?**

**- Et bien, ton oncle arrivait à calmer ou à rassurer quelqu'un par sa seule présence. Et puis, il avait une aptitude particulière que peu de gens ont. Il pouvait diriger son énergie vitale vers une personne après l'avoir touché qu'une seule fois.**

**- Vous voulez dire qu'Eragon est en train de recevoir l'énergie de Morzan.**

**- Il semblerait, oui.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Il faut une énorme quantité d'énergie pour rompre un serment en Ancien langage car, une promesse de ce genre est très dure à rompre. Surtout s'il en a plusieurs. De plus, il en faut encore plus pour modifier la mémoire d'une personne et encore plus quand il s'agi de faire oublier un vrai nom à Galbatorix.**

**- Vous voulez dire que Morzan est en train de se servir d'Eragon pour délivrer Murtagh de Galbatorix ? Il ne peut pas le faire lui même ?**

**- Roran, connais-tu cette expression qui dit que le disciple surpassent le maître ? Que les cadets surpassent leurs aînés ? Si oui, tu devrais savoir qu'elle est vraie. Or, si Eragon surpasse Murtagh, il surpasse par la même occasion son père et je pense qu'il compte là-dessus en augmentant encore plus les pouvoirs d'Eragon pour qu'il ait une chance de vaincre Galbatorix….Et non de mourir en le combattant…Et je pense qu'il donne son énergie à Murtagh aussi. Le fou !**

**- Pourquoi ? C'est une bonne chose non ?**

**- Non, il a déjà, pendant son entraînement donner son énergie à deux personne en même temps ! Il a faillit y laisser la vie !**

**- Comment l'en empêcher ?**

**Oromis agrippa par les épaules le jeune homme et le regardant dans les yeux, le pressa :**

**- S'il est vivant, il ne doit pas être seul son dragon doit être avec lui ! Si nous retrouvons Aiedail, nous retrouverons Morzan ! Va prévenir Arya et Vanir ! Qu'il parte avec toi à sa recherche pendant que je m'occupe d'Eragon. Je vous rejoins plus tard. Mais, dit leur de ne rien dire à la Reine !**

**- Bien, j'y vais. Dois-je fait ou dire autre chose.**

**- Non, mais, fais vite ! Le destin de l'Alagaësia repose sur toi !**

**Le châtain secouait dans tous les sens Morzan et tentait de la réveiller à grand cris. Aiedail et la dragonne regardaient la scène, à côté des œufs sans pouvoir rien faire. Le père d'Eragon et de Murtagh était aussi pâle qu'un mort et la sueur perlait à son front.**

**- Morzan arrêtes ! Tu vas te tuer ! Je t'en prie, arrêtes de fournir de l'énergie à tes fils !**

**L'homme s'arrêta quelques instants pour poser deux doigts sur le cou de Morzan. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors d'horreur :**

**- Son pouls ralenti ! Aiedail, transmet-lui un peu de ton énergie moi, je vais essayer d'aller chercher de l'aide !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

**L'arbre Menoa**

_**"L'homme courait à toute allure. Il était vêtu de vêtements amples blancs, il portait un pantalon un tout petit peu bouffant rentré dans des bottes qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Son haut, lui aussi blanc, était une longue tunique qui lui arrivait aux genoux et qui était fendue à partir de la taille. Le vêtement était retenu par un morceau d'étoffe bleue qui faisait office de ceinture. Sur sa tête, il portait une bande de tissu blanc qui était enroulé autour de son crâne et dissimulait son visage, ne laissant ainsi apparaître que ses yeux. L'étoffe tombait sur ses épaules et cachait aussi une partie de son torse. Des gants souples de cuir noir enserraient ses mains. Attaché à sa ceinture, il y avait une épée dans un fourreau noir brodé d'argent.**_

_**Il courait rapidement mais, sa peur l'empêchait d'accélérer plus encore. Soudain, une lumière verte inonda la forêt. L'inconnu se protégea les yeux en freinant, glissant sur deux mètres. Affolé, il se mit à tourné sur lui-même, la main crispée sur la garde de son épée.**_

_**Il y eut un choc, l'homme s'effondra lentement sur le sol comme si le temps ralentissait. Au sol, une tâche écarlate s'agrandissait sous lui. Sa main se relâcha et tomba inerte sur la terre trempée de sang. Une ombre s'approcha alors du mort et le regard. Une silhouette qui tenait dans sa main une épée à la lame noire tâchée de sang. Le tueur fit demi-tour et disparut.**_

_**L'image de la victime sembla se rapprocher, puis, se centra sur la main qui tenait l'épée jusqu'à tout remplir.**_

_**Une main où apparaissait le Gedwey Ignasia. La marque des Dragonniers…**__**"**_

**- Eragon ! Calmes-toi Eragon !**

**Le jeune dragonnier s'agitait dans tous les sens, ses bras et ses jambes faisaient des mouvements brusques. Il était allongé sur le lit d'Oromis, ce dernier tentait de l'immobiliser. Soudain, sans prévenir, Eragon se redressa, les yeux ouverts et le souffle court manquant de se cogner contre l'elfe.**

**- Eragon ? demanda inquiet Oromis.**

**- Galbatorix…**

**- Hein ?**

**- Galbatorix va tuer un dragonnier dans peu de temps ! Il faut que j'y aille !**

**- Eragon arrêtes ! C'est du suicide !**

**- Le troisième œuf n'a pas encore éclot. L'homme que j'ai vu se faire tuer n'est donc personne d'autre que Murtagh ! Il est hors de question que je le laisse se faire tuer sans bouger le petit doigt !**

**- Eragon ! Reviens !**

**Mais, le jeune semi-elfe ne l'écoutait plus. Il sortit en coup de vent du cabanon et monta en vitesse sur Saphira qui décolla en trombe.**

**« Où va-t-on ? »**

**« Dans une forêt au abord d'un lac. »**

**« Le lac Tüdosten ? »**

**« Oui. Mieux vaut nous dépêcher. »**

**« Tu as raison. Cramponnes-toi ! »**

**La jeune dragonne se mit à battre des ailes de plus en plus vite mais, au lieu de se diriger vers le lac, elle prit la direction de l'arbre Menoa.**

**« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**« Tu as besoin d'une arme Eragon. Ton arc et tes flèches ne suffiront pas si tu dois affronter Galbatorix. Nous devons vérifier la prédiction de Solembum. »**

**« Hum…Allons-y… »**

**Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'arbre. Eragon mit pied à terre et tourna autour de l'arbre et arriva bientôt devant une branche basse dans la forme évoquait celle de la tête d'un cheval. Mû par l'instinct, le jeune homme toucha la branche qui s'illumina. Le sol s'ouvrit alors sous pieds et l'engloutit tandis que Saphira poussait un rugissement angoissé.**

**Dans la grotte, Aiedail releva la tête, il avait sentit la disparition d'Eragon. Morzan aussi. Celui-ci, même inconscient, focalisa ses pensées sur son fils cadet et peu à peu, il arrêta de fournir de l'énergie à Murtagh. Son visage reprit des couleurs et sa fièvre disparut. Mais pas son inquiétude.**

**- Eragon…appella-t-il, la voix brisée.**

**Alors qu'il tombait, le jeune homme entendit une voix douce l'appeler. Une voix qu'il crut être celle de Murtagh pendant un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était plus douce et plus grave. Alors, il comprit :**

**- Père ?**

**Au même moment, quelque chose se mit à briller autour du cou du semi-elfe.**


End file.
